Neverland
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Modern AU. Porque nacieron para estar juntas, unidas, y esa union no se podra separar... Nunca Jamas. / PeriBell, yuri. Aparicion especial de personajes.


**Neverland**

* * *

 **Summary:** Modern AU. Porque nacieron para estar juntas, unidas, y esa union no se podra separar... Nunca Jamas. / PeriBell, yuri. Aparicion especial de ciertos personajes.

 **Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus creadores y/o dueños.

 **Nota: Lo admito, se muy poco del mundo de Tinkerbell, y hastas hace muy poco me volvi a sumergir en el de… otro personaje que mencionaremos aquí. De hecho, si halle este fandom fue en mi avida búsqueda de relatos yuri… y me gusto el Peribell. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Neverland**

* * *

Era una noche aparentemente comun y corriente en la fria y lluviosa Londres. Al parecer, todos seguian con su vida como si nada, a excepcion de un cuarto en las afueras, donde se encontraban dos personas recostadas en una cama, abrazadas y cubiertas solo por una sabana de color verde, de cabellera rubia y platinada, respectivamente.

La escena no seria tan rara -para una mente conservadora y puritana- de no ser porque estas personas... son chicas.

Quienes no dudan en amarse con todo su ser, a pesar del rechazo de sus seres cercanos.

-¿Peri?- Dice la ojiverde mientras toma un mechon de cabello de su novia.

-¿Si?- Responde aludida.

-¿Te he dicho ultimamente que te amo?

-Bastantes veces Tink.

-Que adoro tu sonrisa, tu silueta, tu forma misteriosa de siempre mantener el frio, lo cual junto a mi calor... a ambas nos enloquece...

Peri rie por lo bajo.

-Si, no quiero separarme de ti... aunque el mundo se empeñe en hacerlo.

La ojiazul borro su sonrisa para expresar su preocupacion:

-Pero que vamos a hacer... mi familia no acepta esto...

-Peri...

-Y tampoco la tuya...

-Peri...

-Y no me imagino la reaccion de la gente en nuestros trabajos...

-Escucha...

-Y ni que decir de la sociedad conservadora...

-¡PERI!

La mencionada queda en silencio, mirando a su amante.

-Lo siento, tenia que llamar tu atencion.

Tink continua hablando:

-Peri, dime la verdad: ¿importa lo que miles de personas digan o piensen, personas que por cierto, nunca me amaran como tu lo haces?

La albina nego con la cabeza.

-Solo me importas tu. Solo a ti te amo. No importa el resto. No importa que nos hayan echado de nuestros hogares y justo ahora estemos en un motel de cuarta-, dijo mirando el mediocre lugar. -Si te tengo a ti, nada me falta.

Peri solto un par de lagrimas ante esa confesion:

-Gracias por recordarlo.

Tink le seca esas lagrimas:

-De nada, mi bella hada de invierno.

Pero habia algo que aun inquietaba a Peri:

-Tink, solo una pregunta: ¿donde vamos a vivir?

La rubia solo esbozo una sonrisa:

-No te preocupes. Ya tengo eso cubierto: conozco un lugar. Mientras tanto...

La sonrisa de Tink se transformo en una sonrisa pervertida, a la vez que deslizaba una de sus manos por la cintura de su chica:

-Estamos en un motel. No hay que perder tiempo. ¿Que opina de eso, señorita Winkle?

-Me parece bien, señorita Bell.

Y asi, sus labios hicieron contacto una vez mas, celebrando su ansiada libertad para entregarse sin restricciones.

Una y otra vez.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente**

Se encontraban ambas chicas tomadas de la mano caminando por las grises calles de Londres con sus pertenencias, que apenas cabian en un maletin con ruedas para cada una. Sin embargo, mientras la rubia iba bien cubierta para ese helado dia de febrero, a la albina no le molestaba en lo minimo la temperatura:

-En serio Peri. Tienes que decirme como le haces para soportar este clima.

-No lo se. Supongo que fue un don de nacimiento.

-Que buen don.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se fueron internando a un barrio bastante singular:

-Tink... ¿no te habras equivocado?

-No, estoy segura que es por aqui.

-¿En serio?- Dijo señalando una esquina afuera de un pub, donde se veia a un hooligan ebrio en la calle, aun con la playera roja de la seleccion inglesa, y teniendo de fondo cierto estadio d futbolmundialmente conocido.

-Peri, se perfectamente a donde vamos, no tengas miedo. Ademas, dime con sinceridad, ¿que barrio prefieres? ¿Wembley, o Whitechapel?

Ante la simple mencion del lugar por donde hace mas de un siglo se movio con libertad Jack el Destripador, y que aun goza de muy mala fama, Peri se callo completamente.

-De todos modos, ya estamos cerca... mira, ya llegamos.

La ojiazul miro un lugar con un porton, y que tenia con letras grandes una palabra:

Neverland.

Tink procedio a tocar la puerta de una forma peculiar: tres toques y un momento de pausa, seguido de dos toques mas y una patada al porton.

Definitivamente algo singular.

-Contraseña...

-No voy a decir eso-, respondio Tink.

-Contraseña...

-Ya estas lo suficientemente grande, y maduro, para pedir eso.

-Contraseeeeña...

-¡Oh con un demonio! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

-Bueno… solo di la contraseña.

-Ugh... Bien: "Campanita"- pronuncio molesta en español.

Ante eso, la puerta se abrio, con lo cual Tink tomo la mano de Peri para entrar a ese lugar.

Una vez dentro, el lugar estaba protegido por un techo estilo invernadero, donde la escena era mas bien de un lugar del interior de Sudamerica en vez de estar ubicado en pleno Londres: arboles frutales, jardines, casas de madera, un ambiente digno de un lugar idilico y sacado de un cuento infantil.

-¡Tink!

En eso, para sorpresa de Peri, aparece de la nada un chico, que aparenta no llegar ni a los 20 años de edad, con pecas y abrazandola con mucha confianza, haciendo que sintiera un poco de celos.

-Peter, tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Ya no suena tu voz como a campanillas.

-Jajaja, muy gracioso.

Peter voltea a ver, y mira a la chica albina que tambien estaba alli.

-Oh, asi que ella es la Peri de la que tanto me habias hablado. ¡Bienvenidas a Neverland, lugar libre de monarquia y tirania, donde todo niño perdido encuentra su hogar!

Y prosigio con su presentacion, en especifico para Peri:

-Permitame presentarme: mi nombre es Peter Pan, un placer-, concluyo con una reverencia.

Peri no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda ante este chico.

-Hey Peter, y donde se encuentra...

Tink fue interrumpida por una voz femenina que se escuchaba al fondo:

-¡Peter! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a buscar a...! ¡Tink, estas aqui!

-¡Wendy!

Se abrazaron de una forma cordial, lo que a Peri le llamo bastante la atencion: ¿desde cuando conocia su novia a ellos?

-Wow, cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Y hablando de tiempo, ¿has logrado hacer que Peter madure?

El se detuvo en seco, mirando a la ojiverde:

-Tink... no vuelvas a decir eso. Podre crecer, pero madurar, jamas-, respondio Peter alzando el menton con un orgullo fingido, provocando la risa de todas.

-Bien, veo que no has logrado nada.

-Pero no hablemos de nosotros, hablemos de ti-, respondio Wendy, -en serio nunca me imagine que te atrajeran las chicas Tink.

-Yo la verdad si lo pense.

Todas voltearon a ver al pecoso.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Veras Peri, no estas para saberlo pero yo si para contarlo: cuando eramos mas jovenes Tink pudo tener a cualquier chico que quisiera para salir con el, pero no lo hizo. Y no tarde en descubrir el porque al verla frente a la television...

-No lo digas...

-...mirando...

-Ni te atrevas...

-...¡voleibol de playa femenil!

-¡PETER!

Tink le lanzo su maleta en un intento de callarlo, lo cual fue inutil.

-Y eso que aun no he dicho donde estaban sus ropas y sus manos-, añadio aun con la maleta encima.

-¡HIJO DE...!

Y Tink se lanzo para tratar de golpear a Peter, provocando una nube de humo ante la negacion de Wendy -quien no se sabia esa historia- y la risa de Peri, a quien su mente la desvio a una imagen mental de su novia tocándose mientras miraba ese tipo de voleibol, provocando que se sonrojara.

-Por cierto, aun no me he presentado: Wendy Darling, mucho gusto.

-Ah si-, reacciono la albina, saliendo su mente de Tinkerland -Wendy, Wendy... tu nombre me suena conocido... ah ya me acorde, Tink dijo que te iba a traer una bailarina...

-¡Oh cierto, la bailarina!

Dijo la rubia interrumpiendo la conversacion mientras sacaba de su maleta -aun encima de Peter- un objeto delicado de porcelana -que increiblemente no se rompio- para entregarlo a Wendy.

-Wow, esta incluso mejor de lo que recuerdo. Gracias Tink.

-De nada. Por cierto, ¿donde estan los niños?

-Cierto. Peter, se perdio uno de los niños.

-¿De la propia o de los adoptados?

-Jane.

-Ah, la nuestra.

Peri se quedo con un signo de interrogacion ante esa frase, por lo cual Tink le explico:

-Ellos... no pierden el tiempo. Por no decir que no conocen el condon.

-¡SI LO CONOCEMOS!- Exclamaron al unisono.

-Otra cosa es que lo usen. Por favor, aun no cumplen 20 y ya son padres. Sin mencionar a los huerfanos de la calle que adoptan-, replico la rubia.

-Lo hago porque se perfectamente lo que se siente ser un huerfano y que te ignoren-, responde Peter, a lo que las chicas ya no pudieron argumentar mas.

-No importa. De todos modos ya se como hallarla...

Wendy saco un megafono para anunciar:

-¡NIÑOS! ¡LLEGO LA TIA TINK!

Y como una plaga, alrederor de unos 15 niños salieron de todos los rincones expresamente para saludar a la rubia, quien rapidamente se vio cercada por los niños.

Tink no se daba abasto con los niños: realmente la extrañaban. Y asi continuo todo hasta que la pequeña Jane, quien apenas lucia como de unos cuatro años, pregunto señalando a la albina:

-Papi, mami, ¿quien es ella?

-Tink iba a responder, pero Peter se le adelanto:

-Veras, ella es Peri, viene con la tia Tink, y la quiere tanto como tu madre me quiere a mi.

-Entonces ¿ella le da muchos dedales a la tia Tink?

La ojiverde enrojecio al recordar el lenguaje peculiar de Neverland.

-Si, y le da mucho mas...

-¡PETER PAN!

Y Tink se volvio a enfrascar en pelea con Peter, ante la risa, no solo de Peri y Wendy, sino de los niños perdidos tambien.

* * *

 **Unos momentos mas adelante**

Se encontraban alrededor de una mesa tanto los niños -propia y adoptados- como los ya no niños comiendo libremente en vez de tener que ajustarse a las recatadas reglas de la sociedad londinense. Por eso es que alli la hora del té no existia, ya que eso era costumbre de gente mayor y aburrida, segun Peter. Y la verdad, tiene razon.

Peter y Wendy empezaron a contarle a la albina su historia a grandes rasgos, mientras que Tink, quien ya se la sabia de memoria, jugaba con los niños.

-Eh, puedo hacer una pregunta-, intervino Peri-, -¿como logran mantener todo esto? Parece... algo bastante dificil de lograr.

-Veras mi estimada Peri: unos meses antes de conocer a Wendy, llegue aqui pidiendo dinero para sobrevivir como todo huérfano ignorado. Sin embargo, el dueño del lugar, el señor Barrie, me acepto como su sirviente en sus ultimos meses de vida. Todo esto es su sueño, y me permitio quedarme con el a cambio de mantener la esencia que el creo.

-A pesar de conocer este lugar por tanto tiempo, aun me impresiona-, confeso Tink.

-Y no te acostumbras del todo-, añadio Wendy.

-¿Pero... como logran mantener a tanto niño?

-Eso es sencillo: ventas informales por Internet. Sencillo, rapido, y sin necesidad de madurar. Por cierto Peri: di no al manco de Hook.

La albina quedo con una gran duda al oir esta ultima frase, por lo que su novia le explico:

-Hook es el rival comercial de Peter en Internet. Solo que el vende productos de dudosa calidad y procedencia. Asi que el mensaje es: "di no a la pirateria".

-Oh ya entendi. ¿Y por que lo de manco?

-Culpa de Peter-, señalo Wendy al susodicho.

-Perdon, nunca pense que un dibujo representando a Hook como un pirata, sin mano y con un garfio en ese lugar se haria tan viral.

-Y aun asi, se lo echas en cara cada vez que compiten para vender algo.

-Por asi decirlo, le cortaste la mano.

-Lo siento...

Y asi sonrieron, mientras veian que los pequeños se iban a jugar.

* * *

 **Al anochecer**

Peter y Wendy llevaron a Tink y a Peri al lugar donde a partir de ese dia dormirian, sin problemas ni señalamientos.

-Es... perfecto-, dijo Peri.

-Mas de lo que esperaba-, reconocio Tink.

-Tink... es lo que merecen. Ya que de no ser por ti, Peter y yo no estariamos juntos-, respondio Wendy con un ligero sonrojo. -Y pensar que crei que me lo querias quitar.

-Por favor Wendy. Yo ya sabia que eso no iba a pasar. Lo dije hace rato.

-Peter... no me provoques intentar estrangularte otra vez.

-Bien, bien. Las dejo para que se acomoden en su luna de miel. Ordenare a los niños que no suban, para que disfruten de privacidad. Hasta mañana.

Con eso, Peter y Wendy se retiraron.

-Que clase de amigos tienes Tink...

Y antes de que respondiera, Peter asomo la cabeza por la puerta:

-Solo una pregunta, para mi curiosidad: de las dos, ¿quien es la _tachi_?

-¡PETER!

Ante el grito de ambas, acompañado de un par de almohadas utilizadas como proyectiles, el joven se retiro esbozando una risa traviesa. Sera mucho mas pervertido que antes pero seguira siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre.

-Creeme, entiendo a que te refieres con lo de mis amigos- dijo despues de cerrar la puerta con seguro. Pero si no te gusta, aun podemos ir a buscar un departamento destartalado en Whitechapel...

-No, no, no... asi esta bien.

Tink niega con la cabeza ante el miedo de su chica a leyendas urbanas de hace mas de un siglo.

-Aunque pensandolo bien, que te parece si partimos... "a la segunda estrella a la derecha"-, respondio la rubia empezando a besar el cuello de su chica.

-Por mi... llevame al infinito y mas alla.

Y asi, empezo otra demostracion de amor, dandose muchos "dedales" -si es que se entiende la referencia-, ademas de otras muestras de ese amor intenso e indestructible, que sentian entre si, y que las llevaba al cielo y de regreso.

Porque nacieron para estar juntas, unidas, y esa union no se podra separar...

Nunca Jamas.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Solo voy a incluir aquí una pequeña definición:**

 ** _Tachi_** **: Es la dominante en una relación de genero yuri.**

 **Pues como lo ven, Peter Pan sabe distinguir yuri del bueno :v**

 **Si ven cosas medio zafadas, fue básicamente por mi culpa: el Peter de este fic seria yo si en la vida real tuviera una amiga lesbi… lo se, soy un maldito desgraciado.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste. Saludos.**


End file.
